


Future Starts So Slow

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Real Steel (2011)
Genre: Alpha! Bottom! Charlie, Alpha! Top! Max, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Dirty Talk, Charlie in Heat, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Established Relationship, F/F, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Living Together, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 「如果這會持續一段時間，」他低聲說，並小心的縮在他認為最安全可以靠近Charlie的距離內，「我們應該打砲，在家裡的每個地方。」這讓年長的男人笑了出來，「打砲，哈？」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 內有詳細父子亂倫性描寫，和各種不適合他們但我卻寫了的Kink。  
> 請斟酌閱讀。前後風格不一致是因為拖拖拉拉的毛病。

 

 

　　外面傳來一陣混亂的尖銳鳴笛聲，這才把他從論文的專注情緒中拉了出來。房裡的窗可以看到高速公路上的車燈閃爍連成一條密集的帶狀，早夜的深秋讓雲層灰濛濛的。  
　　他瞥了一眼電腦螢幕角落的時間，他的同居人應該正塞在路上，對著前面的車陣狂妄的咒罵，想到這他慵懶的眨了下眼，他的同居人很怕冷，暖氣總是要開到他汗流浹背，被困在高速公路上他肯定氣壞了，同時把車內搞得像個烘暖爐。  
　　他的同居人是他的父親，他們在一起四年了。  
　　那疊紙放在手肘邊，第一張紙上寫著Max Kenton，整份論文被翻看了許多次，紙張角落都可憐的捲了起來並印著灰塵和汙漬，他的教授在裡面做了很多註記和提問，近來他只能不斷在畢業論述和演講稿上做修改，和不斷抽菸。  
　　他又將眼神滑到螢幕角落的時間上，離開，然後再回去盯著，Max發現他們並不是在一起四年，而是五年了。這個消息讓他的心臟膨脹，他們居然一起走了這麼久。  
  
  
　　有種每個人都會遇到的情況，就是當你和你的家族成員一起出現在某個需要被介紹的場合的時候，總會有個人為了突破氣氛，用輕蔑、順口或是敷衍的方式說出：你們長得真像。  
　　你們長的真像。這對Kenton父子來說絕對是個糟糕的社交用語，他們長得完全不像，沒有人可以從眼睛、鼻梁、嘴型或是髮色來判定他們有血緣關係，事實是Max長得像他的母親，而Charlie只長得像他自己。  
　　Charlie一頭黑髮，深色瞳孔，下巴方正，儼然就是社會期許的剛強樣貌；Max天生是個金髮，就算他希望過了青春期頭髮可以變成深棕色，但是沒有，他的眼睛也沒有從淺藍變成灰綠，自始至終那完全就是一張來自他母親的臉。  
　　別誤會，他對長得像他的媽媽沒有意見，他只希望有這麼一點不同，可以讓他的爸爸不要看著自己想起那位女性，然後露出充滿愧疚感的表情。雖然那看起來很可愛。  
　　他十一歲時才認識他的父親，一起度過尷尬的成長期，他曾經短暫的同時像個女孩也像男孩，正巧卡在Charlie的綜合精神過敏症嚴重的時點上，這名成年男子老是擺著一張苦情臉，使他的青春期充滿憤怒和自慰。  
  
　　Max自發並有理智的對Charlie產生愛慕，和性渴望。誰都不能阻止他任憑自己的悖德意淫恣意蔓延，接著身體力行。在一起，他指的是充滿情慾的那種在一起，用身體的口穴交歡，並把他的舌頭放進Charlie嘴裡他沒有推拒的那天算起，已經五年了。  
　　因此他們聞起來很像，這點他不否認，鑒於他們像普通的伴侶互享對方，所以要是在前述的場合中，有人在第一次見面就這麼失禮的嗅聞了他們，他就會認為這對父子很相像。其實不然，他們只是交融了彼此的氣息。  
　　說到失禮。在Max Kenton面前沒人可以定義自己有失道德標準，這個男孩可是犯了多重不符道德倫理的反社會罪行：未成年性交，對象是他的父親（在十七歲又五個月的時候成功的讓Charlie射在他嘴裡），甚至從來沒有發情過，還有他們唯一談的上相似的地方，Kenton父子都是男性Alpha。  
  
  
　　在西方文明起源的那群希臘哲人為人類的性別命名之時，並未加上一條同性別者不可姦淫的條件，過了幾百年後人們突然被某種莫名力量說服異性者相配才符合文明道德，「說真的，到底是誰他媽的規定這些？」Max趴在Charlie的身邊說。  
　　「Alpha就該找個Omega繁衍，或是和無關緊要的Beta也好，就是不要搞同性戀。」Charlie大聲朗誦網路上的文章，每念完一段或聽見Max的髒話就會大笑出來。「沒有Alpha保護Omega要怎麼得到幸福？」  
　　「願他的前列腺安息。」  
　　說著青年將手伸進男人的黑髮裡，拉著他陷入一陣肌膚的潮熱。

 

-

 

　　賀爾蒙抑制劑和福特汽車同時在美國的中產階級出現，為了約束天生會隨時發情的人類更好的禮儀，那個小小的白色藥片成為一種標籤，上面打著「恭喜成為人類文明社會的一份子，因為你不會在家門外隨意發情交配」。  
　　當初這是研發給稀少的Omega用的藥物，由於他們是最不符合文明條件的性別，這並非性別歧視，畢竟他們就是會不可自控的濕透（你看，不可自控，穿著訂製套裝的社會文化人擺出了厭惡的臉），和誘發Alpha的性慾（聽到性慾，社會文化人又皺起臉，擺出不齒的清高姿態）。  
  
　　所以世界發展自此，有關Omega該怎麼隱藏自己的味道和延緩發情周期的產品多如雜草，卻沒有任何一種針對Alpha發情時的管控藥物，他們變得暴力，甚至傷人或破壞資產，因為他們在爭奪可以交配的權利，就像非洲草原上的雄獅爭奪地盤和母獅一樣。  
　　不，這個社會從來不會要求這群Alpha冷靜自持。  
　　在賀爾蒙抑制劑問世幾十年後，機器人拳擊開始風行之時，一種催情藥物也悄悄的在藥局裡販售，用來鼓勵Alpha發情，或是更普遍的目的，提高Beta的生產率，後來含有微劑量催情劑的藥品普遍用在心理治療上，說是用來減輕壓力或抑鬱。  
  
　　Charlie正在服用那種在病理上用來減壓的藥，所以他整個禮拜都聞起來不太一樣，和Max在一起的五年，加上往前推算沒有遇見任何一名Omega的七年，他已經十二年沒有自然發情過。最近他脾氣暴躁又敏感，尤其在工作的場合，不管是訓練或是比賽，他變得難以相處。  
　　合作多年的心理醫生開給他這種粉藍色的小藥片，並建議他最好告知自己的伴侶，這又讓拳擊手覺得緊張起來，不過醫生只是基於專業說出服藥的建議，顯然無意打聽他的私生活。  
　　那天晚上吃完晚飯後他向Max提起這件事。他的兒子對這很陌生，就他的印象中他從未見過他發情，所以青年滿不在乎的答應他可以服藥。  
　　「就像抽大麻一樣嘛，在醫療上合理化的毒品。」  
  
　　混著水把藥吞下去之後過了半小時，Charlie感覺喉嚨和手指正在發癢，然後是輕微的灼熱從胸腔漫漫溢出，心跳加快了一些，延伸到大腿上的血管也在顫抖，那股熱量緩慢的蔓伸至下體，那很溫暖，他輕輕的陷入沙發裡發出舒適的呻吟。  
　　這段私人的享受沒有持續太長，一股熟悉、刺激的氣味迅速的向他襲來，瞬間Charlie從沙發裡戒備的站起來，出於本能握緊拳頭，但是他馬上知道，那只是Max的賀爾蒙。  
　　他的兒子在客廳另一頭瞪大雙眼，紅暈爬上他的臉頰，接著他深深的皺起眉間和鼻子，握著馬克杯的手在打顫，杯裡的水灑了出來。  
　　這再自然不過了，他們想攻擊對方。年輕的Alpha面對比他更強壯的Alpha有時會擺出恫嚇的姿態，Max現在就是如此，因為這個空間、地盤的氣味被Charlie發情的陌生味道蓋了過去，就像被侵占了一樣，令他非常不滿意。

  
　　Max幾乎繃成了一條線，皮膚被漲起的肌肉鼓得緊緊的，他小心翼翼的放下馬克杯，以免失手弄碎它。Charlie在同時放鬆了肩膀，他剛才也焦躁的弓起背，然而現在他們的味道相互交融在一起的時間夠長了，足以讓兩個Alpha決定該不該攻擊對方。  
　　當然暴力事件沒有發生在他們的公寓裡，Max只是來到Charlie身邊把他重新推回沙發裡，然後迅速的爬到他身上，開始吮咬他的脖子。  
  
　　「嘿，嘿！」他將年輕的男人推開，用小臂架開他的脖子，他們不應該馬上就靠得這麼近，說不定會一不小心就弄傷對方，折斷某人的手指或打碎某人的下巴對父子倆來說可一點都不難。  
　　「冷靜點！」在這麼近的距離，他可以看到Max的瞳孔放大了，「我在發情不代表我要做愛，我根本就沒勃起。」  
　　「不，我也不是想要做愛的，」他的男孩用力的嚥了口水，他的雙手還在他的身上撓抓，像是要縮短他們的距離，「我想示好，Charlie，因為你比我強大，所以我現在怕得要命。」  
　　Max在發抖，兩種尖銳的賀爾蒙依然爭鬥不停，那感覺痛得幾乎可以將他們切開。Charlie移開抵在Max喉嚨上的手臂，年輕的男人馬上就緊密的貼合在他身上，然後找到彼此的嘴唇，Max居然在此時遲疑，以往他才是那個主動的人，Charlie舔到他的牙齦時他才反應過來他們在做什麼。  
　　這個吻隨即狂熱起來，Max總是盡可能深入的吻他年長的愛人，感受他們的氣味融合在一起，和對方身體的反應，恐懼在他沒注意到的時候停止了，原先連馬克杯都拿不住的雙手正嫻熟的握住男人的臀部和大腿。  
  
　　他們分開時衣物一件都沒少，卻感覺酣暢淋漓的享受完一場性愛。Max突然從Charlie身上彈開，快速的離開客廳並脫去濕透、緊貼著身軀的棉衫，奇怪的是在Charlie眼中這遠遠沒有剛才衣著完整的他性感。  
　　「要持續多久？」Max回到沙發邊已經換上另一套衣服，還有眼鏡，Charlie愛他的眼鏡。  
　　「唔，我不知道，兩三天？」他舔了一下嘴唇，並很高興青年為此露出的渴求眼神，雖然只持續了不到一秒。  
　　「拜託別這樣去工作，我會、在你決定抒壓的時候，離開、或是表現得不這麼可笑。」  
　　「我知道我現在聞起來很怪。」  
　　「是很不一樣，不過這很好，讓我知道你發情的味道，」他推了一下眼鏡，汗濕的鼻樑總讓它往下滑，「我會習慣的，經過剛才那些，我已經開始喜歡它了。」

 

 -

 

 

　　高速公路上的車陣綿延十多公里，Charlie Kenton駕著他的轎車卡在隊伍中央，從這個方向可以看見他的公寓，他已經盯著將近一小時了，卻只緩緩向前滑了幾公尺。  
  
　　外面冷得要命。暖氣出風口狂妄的在轟鳴，密閉的空間裡鋪滿他還處在發情期的氣味，前兩天他又服用了一次，Max甚至為此躲了一整個下午，賀爾蒙釋放的更多讓他的男孩渾身不舒服。  
　　不過他們的公寓裡也沒多少藏身之處，Max在充滿自己氣味的衣櫥裡睡了一覺才慢吞吞的鑽出來，看到他的父親時露出想馬上轉身逃走、同時想過去他身邊坐著的複雜表情，Charlie花了一段時間才將他安撫好，雖然那頓晚餐的結果也相當狼狽，Max還是順應他的本能逃出家門了。  
  
　　午夜過後Max的腦袋才出現在他的枕頭邊，藥效的關係Charlie的腦袋在床上簡直就是一坨果凍，他用力的眨了眼睛逼迫自己看著對方潮濕的臉和頭髮，以及因為緊張豎立在胸前的汗毛。  
　　「如果這會持續一段時間，」他低聲說，並小心的縮在他認為最安全可以靠近Charlie的距離內，「我們應該打砲，在家裡的每個地方。」  
　　這讓年長的男人笑了出來，「打砲，哈？」  
　　「在你的床上，我的床上，電腦桌，浴缸裡，沙發上，廚房流理台，甚至洗衣機和陽台，要在每個地方留下我們的新味道。」  
　　「你剛才是用了打砲這個詞嗎？」  
　　「…呃，對，我是這麼用了。」  
　　「兩年前你還覺得這個詞難以啟齒呢，看看你現在。」  
　　「有鑒於強調事件的急切，加上你正像個哺乳動物一樣發情和吃吃傻笑，所以我用這個詞算是符合語言邏輯，跟這個詞粗俗與否沒有關係。」  
　　Max蹲踞在床邊，看起來就像一小團火焰在跳動，他的賀爾蒙聞起來比前一次更濃烈。雖然他們在談論在公寓裡的每個角落染上性的味道，但是Charlie沒有感到興奮，反而是柔軟和單純的愉悅，他們在進行一次很美好的談話呢。  
  
　　Charlie發出一聲細長的呻吟，並有意識的，讓它聽起來非常誘人。  
　　「我喜歡你說髒話的樣子，還有你的建議，不忙畢業論文和演講的時候隨時歡迎把我們家，和我們兩個搞得一團亂。」  
　　「不，」Max翻翻白眼，「為什麼必須是現在，我這麼迫切的想做愛的時候指導教授的臉卻出現在腦裡。」  
　　「大概是我突然決定要發情，讓你同時愛我又恨我吧。」  
　　「我只恨我的指導教授。」  
  
　　年輕男人的吻包含著情慾和膽怯，他可以聞到他的腺體分泌出的性衝動，比以往更腥羶，幾乎在向伴侶嘶吼著性愛，但是相對的他也可以聞出雖然男人正在發情，卻在當下沒有任何想交媾的慾望。  
　　Max離開之後Charlie在當晚克服了失眠，並只在失去清醒意識之前，遠遠的嗅到同居人的賀爾蒙中帶著一絲精液的氣味。

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Max/OMC的描寫

　　右側的玻璃被人敲了敲，一個臉頰圓潤的女人從她的車窗伸出手來和他打招呼，Charlie放下車窗，撲面而來的冷空氣讓他鼻子很癢，但他忍住打噴嚏的衝動，加上車裡開著暖氣，他還穿著大衣和圍巾，對方絕對看的出來他是全洛杉磯最怕冷的人。  
　　「嗨，你好。」她看起來像是混血兒，皮膚棕色，卻還是可以清楚看到紅暈在她臉上散開。  
　　「妳好。」他微笑著回禮，這時他看見坐在駕駛座上的另一位女性，看起來像是個歐洲人。  
　　「不好意思，在這種時候打擾，請問你是Charlie Kenton嗎？」  
　　「是的，我是。」他又忍下一次打噴嚏的衝動。這時混血女性發出一聲短促的尖叫，馬上轉過頭去和身邊的歐洲女性說：「妳瞧！我沒認錯人！」  
　　「妳說得沒錯，親愛的。」他聽見那位皮膚白皙的駕駛人這麼說。  
　　「真抱歉，我是你的粉絲，Charlie，我可以這麼叫你嗎？」不等他回答她繼續說下去，「因為你我才關注WRB的比賽，還有拳擊賽之類的，天啊，你在經典賽上打得真好。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　「還有你的兒子，最討人喜歡的Max，你們和Atom的傳奇我永遠記在心上，Max宣布不再繼續比賽的時候，我的女朋友作證，我哭了好久好久，還嚇到我們的小寶寶。話說回來，Charlie你最近過得好嗎？」  
　　「噢，」他突然回過神，好像剛才他都不在現場一樣，「很好，就像你看到的，除了天氣太冷之外其他的都很不錯。」  
　　「Max好嗎？你們還常常見面嗎？」  
　　「他很好，正在寫畢業論文。」Charlie當然不會告訴隨便哪個人他們正住在一起，大部分情況下很少人相信他們能和平相處，基於他們的性別。  
　　「我可以和你握手嗎？」她的臉又漲得更紅了，「正常粉絲都會要求簽名對吧，要是可以我還想要擁抱你，但是基於現在的狀況不允許，所以，上帝啊，我可以握一次你的手嗎？」  
　　「當然。」  
　　他們同時伸出手，直到相觸在一起時Charlie握住了那隻柔軟的手掌，然而某種東西，小到沒有人看見的東西，經由他們握住的手搭建起的橋梁，從那位陌生的女性身上奔竄到Charlie Kenton的身體裡，猶如被電到一般他猛然抽開手臂。  
　　這讓他的脖子後面冒出了冷汗，他做出了一個相當失禮的舉動，對面的女性露出發愣的表情，接著馬上又露出微笑，那個笑甚至暗藏著不可言說的神秘感。  
　　「容我失禮，Charlie，你聞起來真好。」  
　　她的這句話顯然引起歐洲女性的不悅，此時車陣終於往前滑動了一些，Charlie只能倉皇的在她的笑容前道別，關上車窗趕緊往交流道出口駛去。  
  
  
　　這真可怕，Charlie Kenton在他的房車裡粗重的喘氣，車裡除了他自己發情的味道，還有那個女人的賀爾蒙入侵了進來，甜美的、成熟的、尚未被標記的Omega的氣味，他的腦子裡都是那位歐洲女性的臉，只能無聲的朝她吶喊：為什麼妳不標記妳的女朋友？  
　　他永遠都不會得到答案，並同時再次停滯在車陣中。下腹傳來一陣再熟悉也不過的緊繃，垂墜的力量由他的全身往那處集中，服用藥物之後的輕微發情持續了一個禮拜，卻在現下進入了完全的發情期，因為一個陌生的Omega，在懷孕中的賀爾蒙擾亂了他。  
  
　　等注意到時他已經呻吟出來，細小的鮮甜味道漸漸擴大，混在他的氣味裡充斥著整個密閉空間，他不能開車窗讓味道散出去，旁邊還有其他的陌生人呢，誰都不會喜歡一個隨意發情的人，還是個Alpha，名人Alpha。  
　　他碰觸了自己，手從褲頭潛進去，握住並試圖在短時間發洩出來，Omega不在附近，這只是暫時性的發情而已，但是那種紓壓藥劑，Charlie想，不知道會不會讓事情變糟。  
　　車上居然沒有潤滑劑，他發狂似的在車上前後座翻找了兩分鐘一無所獲，還好手心出汗了，或是舔自己的掌心，讓一切變得不這麼艱難。車陣再次前進，排檔和踩油門突然變得相當可笑，還有自慰，他感覺不好，高潮在他的手掌裡感覺遙不可及，那一絲小小的氣息還在頸後徘徊。  
　　Charlie舔舔乾裂的嘴唇，近來他缺乏性生活，他認為是因為年紀的關係，漸漸對性和肉體沒有這麼渴求，多餘的精力可以用拳擊和運動消耗掉。算算已經多久沒有做愛了，一個月嗎？還是更久？他現在還在發情呢。  
  
  
　　一次完整的由底部滑至前端的搓弄讓他想起他年輕的愛人，深陷在學識和修改的深淵中，應該像他說的，他們應該打砲，不只是因為發情的氣味。  
　　把手上的殘液擦乾淨之後Charlie往他們的公寓看了一眼，褲檔裡的東西還沒消停，他就這麼把它塞回去，這個問題應該要由Max來解決，他必須一回家就強迫他的同居人從衣櫃裡滾出來，不管他們是否還餓著肚子或全身髒亂，他會建議他們好好的談談。

 

 

-

 

 

 

　　他再次從論文中抬起臉，Charlie還沒回到家，電腦右上角的數字無情地將他推往晚餐時間，樓下外賣餐車的速食香味飄進來時，Max才注意到從早上他就沒吃過東西。可能是屋內瀰漫的新氣味影響了他的判斷力，Charlie的賀爾蒙聞起來仍然尖銳，至少他不會像開始那樣害怕了。

 

　　「你該找個機會讓自己發情，這對你比較好。」他的父親曾經對他這麼說。他指的當然不是服用藥物，而是找一個發情的Omega然後釋放Alpha本能的那種。

　　他很不高興，所以他捏著他父親的下巴狠狠咬他，這就和叫他出去跟別人上床一樣令少年不爽。Max咬破了對方的嘴唇，惹他大聲喊疼，他可不認為因為沒發過情，自己就沒有資格是一名Alpha。

　　低溫中他只能聞到鋪天蓋地的油炸香氣，在排隊列中他又更餓了一點。

 

 

　　Max曾經接受過一位Omega的求歡，就在Charlie說出發情亦破處的理論之後。他從來沒有散發出Omega的氣味，這變向成為一個他是位可追求的Alpha的訊息。那名男孩好可愛，像是個會移動的糖果棒，香甜的賀爾蒙從他紅潤的皮膚滲透出來，包圍著Max疲累的神經，像在撫慰愛人一樣觸碰他的大腦。

　　經過三個小時折磨的研討會後能被這樣安撫真的很舒服，Kenton摘掉自己的眼鏡，對上男孩的視線，他們知道會發生什麼事，以往Max可不會允許，但這天他就是要讓它發生。

 

　　都是為了要滿足個人的復仇私慾。他想要回家和Charlie說， _我今天幹了一個送上門來的Omega_ ，看他父親會露出怎樣的表情，再嘲笑他。男孩用蜜一般的舌頭舔半硬的陰莖，他的話語聽起來像是被衝碎的浪花，Max就是片被淘洗的沙灘，無力對抗洶湧的賀爾蒙，只能癱在扶手椅裡感受血液充盈。

　　不該嘲笑Charlie，他該嘲笑自己才對，藏在沒頂快感下的是厭惡，他對一個陌生人會本能勃起這件事感到反胃，對方的氣息塞滿了虛弱的腦袋令他無處可躲，Omega吞下了那根陰莖，完整的塞在喉嚨裡，Charlie都不曾這麼做過。

　　一點都不難想像，男孩的性交穴也可以完整的容納他Alpha尺寸的生殖器，沒有痛苦，只有兩者共同享有的暢意。對方沒有發情，Max也沒有，已經夠糟了，他把自己的雙眼藏在掌心裡，那雙靈巧的手指在撫摸他的大腿內側，他完全不認識這雙手的主人，他沒注意過他是否是隔壁研究室的助理、學弟，或是哪位教授的親屬，名字也不知道，這令他難過得幾乎要哭起來。

　　最後他阻止了失控的一切。男孩比他想像的Omega都還要好，還準備要把他甜美的屁股坐到揚起的性器上，Kenton扳住他的腰讓他不能繼續，並在親吻間說了無數個抱歉。

　　Charlie的臉和氣息出現在他自慰的腦海裡，還好是那個年長的男人，熟悉、粗糙、暴力，還痛得要命。

 

 

　　「我上了一個Omega。」

　　Charlie用手指把嘴角的醬汁撥進嘴裡，Max吞下最後ㄧ口潛艇堡，他身邊的男人在他說了那句話之後明顯的氣息有些波動，卻馬上和緩下來。男人一定聞到了那位Omega的味道，他沒有刻意隱藏他的出軌，甚至沒換過衣服，咬了另一大口生菜，Charlie的賀爾蒙才慢悠悠的觸碰他的男孩。

　　 _啊，這真好。_ Max幾乎要在他無形的愛撫下揚起下巴，直到他聽到對方的笑聲。

　　「操，我剛剛超難過的，明明是我叫你去找機會發情的。」男人的笑語後面滾出更多低聲的髒話，「你聞起來不太一樣，我還以為是食物。」

　　Max伸出都是麵包屑和蜂蜜芥末醬的手指，就停在他父親的嘴邊，Charlie的視線在青年的手和雙眼間來回游移一陣，接著才將它們含進嘴裡，Max捏住他的舌頭。

　　「騙你的，我沒有上他，」他父親的舌尖繞過他的指關節，「在他準備用屁股幹我的時候我拒絕了。」

 

　　Max Kenton仍然像一片被沖刷的沙灘，Charlie Kenton則是在他的肌膚上翻滾的空氣、晨曦、夜晚、時冷時熱的氣溫。Max的嘴唇和舌頭代替了手，可以舔到父親舌面上的粗粒和番茄香，Charlie的後腦杓被年輕人推著撞在牆上，他在對方可愛的道歉中哀嗚。

　　男孩只插入拇指，柔軟又舒服的指交，他親吻男人修長裸露的大腿和膝蓋，那裏每一寸肌肉都因他震顫。那天他親吻了一位陌生的Omega，然後是他的Alpha， _他的_ ，這個詞令他頭暈目眩。男人不只是一根點心零食，他是上等珍饈，Max舔舔嘴唇，同時把姆指深深的滑進那副堅韌的身軀，聽他性感卻又不過份的呻吟。

 

　　Alpha聞起來像野獸，生氣起來像，低吼時也像。Charlie側躺在沙發裡扭動精壯的身材，當Max把性器抵在他的會陰、碾進大腿間的時候，他看起來不太高興這個決定。侵入式性愛太疼，他們很久沒這麼做過了，Max並不想讓自己的陰莖卡在半路卻讓對方痛出淚來。

　　「老天啊，你就不能在差點出軌的這天好好操我嗎？」

　　「不能，我沒有潤滑劑，」拇指撤了出來換成中指，「如果想要好好操你，我會燒掉我的論文，折斷你的手機，花上整整兩天讓你進入發情期。」

　　Charlie在他身下顫得像是秋天樹梢上的最後一片葉。

　　男孩只是隨口說說，他根本不懂發情期的事，至少沒有親身經歷過。直到他們倆都射出來，薯條已經在桌上冷的不成食物，醬汁也長得像他們剛剛射在一起的體液，Charlie抱怨了幾句，卻給他一個滿足的笑容。

 

 

　　Max捧著一包熱騰騰的晚餐回到樓下時，他像隻靈敏的動物抬頭望向他的公寓，淚液和鼻水同時分泌了出來，他幾乎能在五十公尺外勾勒出全身赤裸的Charlie，青年搧著眼睫發抖。路上的行人露出厭惡的神情繞道而行， _這才是真正的Alpha發情對吧。_  


　　他差點跌在人行道上，雙腿想要逃走，大腦卻叫他上樓，因為害怕自己的伴侶就逃家豈不是太蠢了嗎，更別說論文進度可不容許他半途離開。

　　先別說論文了，他該怎麼跟教授解釋他有個同性情人無預警的進入完全發情，導致明天的講座必須缺席呢？

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一大堆watersport詳細描寫，救命啊我不是故意的（

　　Max不在家。沒有任何狀況比這更糟了。

　　他聽見自己虛軟的野獸哀嗚，Max才離開不久，空氣裡都還是他焦躁的年輕麝香。 Charlie沿路脫下厚重的衣物，鬱悶地想著一次就成功的倒車入庫和一跨三級的樓梯奔跑到底算什麼，他還用堅實的肩膀撞自家大門只因為鑰匙老是對不準插孔，換來的是空蕩的公寓和不準備就範的褲襠。

　　他把衣服從身上撕扯下來，並泯滅想衝進同居人房裡的念頭—他可以保證自己不是像隻動物一樣在地毯上翻滾以求安慰，就是會被濃郁的賀爾蒙逼瘋然後大肆破壞—最後的理智告訴他，哪一種都不好。

 

　　Charlie褪去底褲，跌跌撞撞的進到浴室，蹲踞在浴缸裡抱著膝蓋抓著隨時可能失控的四肢。水淋在身上都不夠冷，同時潮熱毫不停歇地襲來，他覺得自身正在無限膨脹，漲到佔據整間浴室、整間公寓、整層樓，他是如此敏感，以致於他知道有人在電梯門打開的瞬間嗅到他的味道而卻步，鄰居好像也在抱怨，這些感官像上千隻在他腦裡不停振翅的工蜂，過去太久他都忘記發情是件多痛苦的事。

　　浴缸裡的水漸漸淹起來，他可能會失溫，Charlie緩緩側躺著滑進水中，但是皮膚和內臟都像燒起來一樣不放過他，還有腿間的性器飽滿充盈著挺向胃部，他發誓如果碰觸不是來自Max他將永遠不可能解脫。

　　絕望的自慰了兩下，他為此粗嘎的吼叫。雙腿繃直、肌肉絞緊，關節輾進腸道時想像那是另一人的手，可以靈巧的將他揉開並找到前列腺。一腿曲起折在胸前，兩根併攏的手指毫無阻礙地被身體接納，他迅速的戳刺起來，一股輕微的撓癢讓陰莖抽蓄，卻連快感的邊緣都攀不上。

　　他沮喪的用兩指分開肛口，認知到Max的Alpha陰莖根本擠不進去。即使不能被男孩塞滿，他還是需要他的伴侶在旁，接吻也好，擁抱也好，幾近發狂的腦子依偎著記憶中的甜美性事操幹自己。

 

 

　　在服用微量發情劑之前他曾使用人工賀爾蒙，可以讓兩個Alpha假性發情。炎熱的加州午後他們側躺在床上赤裸擁吻，Max的手指埋進他的髮根按壓，頭皮十分舒服，連帶著性器也翹的上彎。皮膚像是永遠無法被分開那樣滲汗相黏，賀爾蒙薰香籠罩著整個房間，他們聞起來不一樣，Charlie感覺到肩頸發麻和胃部下沉，濃厚曖昧的鼻音竄出時Max的嘴唇都在抖。

　　他想照顧第一次體驗發情的年輕Alpha，幾個唇舌的淺吻和在脊椎上撩動的手指就足夠了，他懷裡的男孩簡直融化在床單上。Max握著他的臀部底端將他托起來好可以蹭到彼此，Charlie模糊的欣賞金黃色的Max吮著他紅腫發疼的乳頭逗弄，慵懶地將自己陷進鬆軟的床墊裡。那可能是有史以來最棒的一次性愛。

　　溫柔、黏糊、濕溽的被打開，碩大的龜頭進入時他爽的蜷起腳趾。男孩扶著將會成結的那圈肌肉，緩慢的拓開他的性穴，時不時用眼神詢問他的狀況，男人眨眨眼睛，引導年輕的陰莖更深入，他能感覺到結合處和體內的每個細微顫抖，然後在Max用前端磨蹭他時不耐的齜牙咧嘴。

　　時間很多，Max才剛完成一個大型研究，Charlie的選手已經進入下一輪選拔。

　　那時他們都只有彼此需要操心。年輕人退開，用手指重新代替性器安撫愛人的情慾，他為直挺的陰莖來了一個深喉，壓在收縮的喉管裡，Charlie發出一聲尖銳的抽氣，臀部離開了床單想追逐他的口腔，並感覺到分泌物就這樣被吸了出來。

 

　　男孩又貼心的做了幾次，讓他都直不起腰。還是沒射，幾股比較多的前液湧出沾濕體毛，更黏了，迷糊中他想，並張開嘴，甜蜜的用嘴唇包住方才進過他體內的飽滿龜頭。Max跨在他胸口上，那裡散發著迷人的Alpha麝香，他的口技不佳，只能含住一點前段，可是Max從來不抱怨。下頷在吞吐間微微發痠，原先扶著根部的手惡質游移，接著推擠那人結實的下腹，讓男孩不知所措的扶著床板。

　　他看著在他上方的年輕男子，對方擺動臀部讓他吞得深點，就這樣放鬆讓唾液盈滿舌面接受被侵入，那根Alpha陰莖把他的嘴給塞得滿滿的，他能描摹出上面漲起的青筋，退出時發出水膩聲，他喜歡這樣，溫度不能更熱、臉也不能更紅，垂著眼皮懶懶的為愛人口交，沒有什麼比這種午後計畫更好了。

　　「你感覺到了嗎？」Charlie的拇指在同居人的尾椎處畫圈，舔著明顯被操過的嘴唇，Max在他頭頂上發出他從沒聽過的粗糙嗓音，「發情的味道，你聞起來很好。」

　　「我們怎麼還沒發狂，嗯？」他梳過伴侶的稍長黑髮，同時睪丸被唇舌完美包覆。

　　「這是假性發情，賀爾蒙也只用了微量而已，」男人從陰囊下方一路舔至馬眼，感覺人工香精的氣息也像個襯職的情人一樣照顧他們，「比起揍你，我更想好好操你呢。」男孩發出一聲贊同的咕噥。

 

 

　　那根陽具被舔的濕亮，在午後的紅橙暖光中像是刷上一層蜜糖。前列腺液沾濕唇線，舌尖頂著冠狀溝和柱體上面浮出的血管，他又壓了男孩的下腹，Max的健壯腹肌和陰囊緊緊縮起，恥毛都豎著。男孩慌張的想退開，這實在是個犯罪等級的引導。

　　年長的男子堅定的掐著他的髖骨，不容質疑的刺激著頂端小孔，那粗壯的紅潤陰莖中可以榨出充盈汁水，他想吸吮出些東西好可以吞嚥下去，Max稍稍拉緊黑色的髮根，兩眼冒星。

　　「Charlie，老天啊⋯⋯別這麼做。」

　　強硬的固定他的男孩，同時輕柔的搓弄口中的陽具，伸出舌面躺著腫脹的傘狀頭部，並盡他所能給了Max一個可愛的眼神。對方棄械了，因為他發出他聽過最破碎的低喘，他的男性象徵抽蓄了兩下，Charlie的嘴唇再次包裹上來，牙尖輕輕掃過冠狀溝。溫熱的液體滾過舌葉和喉管，男孩羞憤的咒罵縈繞耳邊，他又做了幾次拉扯像在催促他的給予，過程中差點嗆到自己，卻露出入迷的神色啜飲水液，接著退開讓男孩可以完整看到自己的陰莖正怒張著在他人嘴裡小解，很性感、很親密。

  
「噢，媽的，Charlie，誰准你這樣要求我！混帳，你讓我很興奮，你不能因為發情就佔我便宜！」

  
是的，他可以。Max的視線緊緊黏著他，如同分不開的肢體交纏，熾熱的陽光能把他的羞恥心都蒸發。汗腋沿著壯實的腹肌凹陷落進私處的毛髮中，男人再次含住敏感的龜頭，並感覺到液體噴薄在唇齒間泛濫成災，他輕柔的吮吸逗弄，鼓勵對方的無私，鼻腔發出的哼聲和喉管的吞嚥咕嚕肯定將Max推向另一波高峰。

　　男孩的背部弓出一個絕美的弧度，解放過的硬挺陽具撤出美好的嘴，蹭在Charlie兩片飽滿的胸大肌中間和那處毛髮，漲得比先前更疼更硬。吻過男人的眼皮、鼻尖、嘴唇和下巴，嚐到腥鹹的味道。

_操你的，那是我看過最辣的畫面，你這該死的野獸，我想馬上在你的屁股裡來一次。_

　　年輕的Alpha在斷斷續續的吻中間釋放出的賀爾蒙這樣對他叫囂，Charlie闔上雙眼感受到全身因熱氣張開的毛細孔和鬆開的關節，以及徹底的心滿意足，他模仿動物輕輕地吼一聲，他當然會縱容他的男孩對他做任何事。

 

　　那天他放鬆的很好， 臉埋進枕頭裡，四肢舒展在床單上臀部分開，漫不經心的自瀆時Max用舌頭操他，舔著乾淨、冒汗的賀爾蒙中樞，有時很淺的在外安撫皺摺和括約肌，有時很深，讓Charlie對著枕頭叫出來。會陰和睪丸也被舔得很舒服，Charlie為他掀開自己的肉穴，年輕勃發的陰莖推進去時他失去除了高潮的其他能力。

　　Max耐心的在他體內拓進，並仁慈的撞擊前列腺好讓他先射出來一次，卻依然在男孩的手活下硬著。他們並不常這樣做愛，Alpha的身體很緊，但也不是沒成功過，疼痛會猛烈的席捲他們，過去之後則是快感的頂峰，偶爾Charlie會惹人憐愛的哭出來，然後要求他更用力的劈開他。 Max讓前端還在裡面，在交合處擠上大量潤滑劑再推進去。

　　男人被釘在一根Alpha陰莖上。胸腹緊貼著床單，腰上出現性感的摺痕，臀部像兩個小丘一般拱起。潤滑液似乎都是熱的，馬上融化在他們結合之處，陽光爬到肌膚上，Max的膝蓋又往他的臀部靠近了些，一股壓力擠出他的吃痛悶聲， 手往後扶著Max的大腿，還未吞進最粗的部分，卻已經讓他覺得自已將會被撕裂。

　　他們的氣味混在一起，真是糟糕的好，如果有人聞到肯定也會臉紅。他只能感覺到Max在他體內，存在感強烈，份量十足的頂著他。Charlie讓自己的屁股往後壓去，接著聽見男孩的含糊咆哮。

　　Max伏在他背上扳過他的臉炙熱的吻他，一切都更熱了，乳頭被搓揉也感覺很棒，嘴只用來接吻和淫喘，待他感覺肛口被撐到極限，Max滑了出去，讓他的性穴在他面前徹底打開，赤裸的滲出透明的潤滑液好像他無法控制。

 

　　 Charlie往身後看著Max的眼神，男孩肯定想要把什麼射在裡頭。劇烈的高潮或是緩慢的暖流都好。他將會得到他想要的，並在枕頭推裡仰起下巴抖動睫毛。年輕的 Alpha 搓揉自己的傲人性器抹上更多潤滑液，緩慢的輾進濕熱腸道，直到陰囊相觸，他輕微拉扯男人的陰莖讓他的臀部撞在自己身上插抽， Charlie驚恐的眼神讓他又做了幾次，好像父親是他的愛寵一樣。

　　Max字面意思上的把他幹進床墊裡了。他喊不出聲，嘴張開著，承受著驚人的撞擊，睽違幾個星期的性愛，這是他應得的：用力、粗暴、潮熱和亂成一團。又一次 Max 將自己推到難以想像的深度，並維持了好幾秒讓 Charlie 適應。

　　「準備好了嗎？」舌頭和牙齒在他頸後，男人胡亂的點頭。

 

　　他一定會被扯裂，結在肛周膨脹，那圈細膩的肌肉被撐得更開。他們將會連在一起至少半個小時。Charlie想要這個。奠定伴侶關係的儀式，他的淚液沾濕枕套，結形成時他又射了一點精水好似因疼痛失禁。Max一直咬著他的頸動脈，賀爾蒙將他們安穩的包裹住，男孩的手指在他的肚臍戳刺，他能為此再射更多。

　　疼痛的高峰過去後， Charlie就會像隻吃飽的犬，從喉嚨發出低沈的轟隆喘息。 Max喜歡Charlie累壞的乖巧樣子，他用兩手推擠著臀肉，將濃厚的精液送進去打在腸壁上，他連續幾天沒有自慰了，裡面可積了不少。Charlie扯著枕頭嘆息，健美的身體生氣蓬勃，水氣蒸騰。

　　「你怎麼都射不完是嗎？」男人修長的手從胯間伸來玩弄他的睪丸，讓Max發癢嗤笑。

　　「都怪他媽的比賽和研討會。」

　　精液射罄，男孩長長的吁了一口氣。Charlie軟成一灘春水，陰莖也漸漸疲乏。Max還想給他想要的，按著鼠蹊部放鬆自己，時不時彎下身去舔對方的肋骨和脊椎。  
　　「你還想要嗎？ Charlie？」

　　他的愛人發出饜足的喉音，在床單上蹭著自己，晃著臀部。「是的⋯⋯給我，我想要。」

　　更多溫熱的液體被灌進 Charlie炙熱的小洞，且不會有一滴漏出。他發出更多甜膩的嗓音，這不是真正的發情，但實在感覺太好了，Max簡直被他寵壞。疲軟的陰莖又出現血色硬起，他愛他父親下流的性癖，屁股也誘人的抖動，好像再多一點就會承受不住而溢出汁來。

 

　　 男人的陰莖還可愛的腫脹著，Max貼在Charlie背後，鼻子埋進他潮濕的髮間。輕巧地將他摟進懷裡，雙手在他身前搓揉著他未能滿足的性器，快速的從根部到頂端來回擼著，眼前星星白點，尿道口噴出白濁體液，他們把彼此都榨乾了。陽光照在一團亂的床鋪和他們身上，Max 手中的陽具柔軟的散發一層暖光，前端滲出的精液也把他的手沾的濕漉漉。

　　之後 Charlie睡了一會，Max聽他平穩的呼吸聲等待結退去，撫摸他軟掉的性器和敏感的龜頭。想著下次他想要給 Charlie一個超棒的口活，叫他在做愛前喝很多水，他會全部吞下去。人工賀爾蒙將他們安撫的很好，讓他們減低了攻擊本能，或許發情也不壞，男孩在他背上找一個絕佳的位置想著，這個下午太棒了。

 

　　「讓我看。」

　　「你會毀了床。」Charlie漲紅著臉，日光西沉，空氣已涼爽許多，但房間內還瀰漫著性的氣味，皮膚還是這麼滾燙，因為他的男孩提出了這麼糟糕的要求，效用過去的人工香精讓他的思緒又回歸到一個普通的社會份子、公眾人物、拳擊教練。

　　「或我將你塞好到浴室去。」他拿出一個粗短的肛塞，Charlie只想尖叫。

　　「那我還不如換新的床墊。」

　　「我刷卡。」

　　Max又輕輕地撞著他的體內，沒有先前那麼粗，卻還是份量驚人。Charlie哼著，那畫面說不定又會讓Max硬起來。但是剛剛他佔了他的便宜，很下流很有趣，他們都喜歡。在Max喜悅的眼神下讓結消退的陰莖滑出去，他不能再忍受異物塞進身後他只能夾緊臀部，用手指擋著。

 

 

 

　　Charlie像隻離水的魚般呼吸，取悅自己依舊無效，這些回憶只會讓他越來越渴求。

　　那天他就是像這樣趴在浴缸裡，Max分開他脆弱的性穴，接著他全身抽蓄，被觀賞的羞恥感和悖德恐懼讓他興奮不已。液體被擠出來，一開始是清澈的尿液，淅淅瀝瀝的淌在會陰和大腿，氨的氣味刺激了他們，Max的嘴唇很燙，印在臀上的時候他清楚感覺到那股炙熱。

　　他撥弄紅腫的肛周，讓汁水可以順利的流瀉。然後是濁白黏稠的精液，腥羶的性愛氣息再次籠罩他們，他又靠自己推出一些，他可能受傷了，穴口附近真辣，男孩為他做深度清潔時檢查了損傷，兩個禮拜內可不能再這麼做了， Charlie 也不能吃太多重香料和肉類。

　　他放鬆在男孩的掌握裡，他可能說了我愛你，因為男孩說了一句我更愛你。

　　盥洗，清潔，進食。大概是那天接下來所有的行程。他們一起睡在 Max的床上，他喜歡和同居人共享一張床。那之後他們就沒有再進行過侵入性愛，沒有時間Max也怕他受傷，過了大半年Charlie開始服藥，男孩面對發情還是太稚嫩了點。

　　這些都無濟於事，因為他正慾求不滿的在發情。他用腳關上水閥，Omega不在身邊不會維持太久，他有自信可以自己撐過去。

 

 

　　或是不用。

　　一道賀爾蒙像閃電般貫穿層層積雲落在Charlie身上。兇猛、激烈、尖銳的年輕Alpha正在朝他靠近，胸口有翻騰的憤怒和情慾。

　　Max在門邊窺探情況，男孩一定知道假性發情的甜美性愛只是控制變因下的情趣，當他真正要面對一個成熟的發情Alpha他該顧慮更多，還能聞到一絲陌生Omega，令年輕的因子躁動不已。他無視了Charlie的交配渴望，如果順應本能，他們就不可能做愛，公寓會被搞得天翻地覆，有人會流血受傷，直到一方屈尊投降。

　　關上門扉的動作讓 Charlie非常生氣，在門外的Max聽到裡頭的單人暴動、怒吼和掀翻的水花，他得克服想跑去衣櫥裡躲起來的衝動，空氣寒冷背部卻被汗浸溼，近乎喧囂的心跳令他食慾全消。

　　那次夏日午後的纏綿，他們完全信任對方，是成熟的伴侶關係，雖然那之後他們沒有機會再來一次。一名強壯的Alpha、長者的雌伏姿態非常美麗，但他的本能不是在渴求他的伴侶，Max想起上次的出軌，他能面對Omega毫無感情成分的擁有性慾。

　　Max做了幾次深呼吸，把辛辣的發情賀爾蒙吸進肺裡逼迫自己適應它，他要用非Alpha的手段來幫助Charlie，肩膀因恐懼和攻擊慾望顫抖，他似乎聽到了鄰居的抱怨聲（「滾去開房間！」他們叫著。），大家都討厭張狂發情的Alpha，難怪課堂上花了大半學期教導如何幫助Omega，卻只稱讚了Alpha的陰莖結和強健的體魄（發情了就去交配生小孩吧，Max猜。）還有Beta，一直被漠視的大多數Beta，好像沒有發情期和低受孕率就讓他們在社會中沒有地位一樣。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到他們身邊的女性、未成年口交，這一切都是Max的錯

　　他的母親是個 Beta，在她獨自撫育男孩的十幾年間他不曾見過向她求歡的男人或女人。Beta受孕不易，他一點都不難推測母親為他傾情奉獻的愛意從何而來。然後發生了意外，她從他的生活徹底退場，接著是他的父親，自傲、陽剛、笨拙卻迷人的雄性 Alpha 。

　　那時候的Max不知道自己的性別，他希望自己是Beta，有個平均智商的頭腦、平均波動的賀爾蒙、平均尺寸的陰莖，但似乎他生來就不是為了達到平均標準。他將他的父親從深淵中拉了出來，推上機器人拳擊的至高殿堂，十一歲時他就知道自己聰明的不可理喻，他不會說那是早熟，那是天資聰穎。

　　得知自己是Alpha時令他有點失望，男孩獨自坐在馬桶上，牛仔褲推在腳踝，阿姨還在樓下呼喚他的名字，他首先想到的是遠在美國另一邊的 Charlie ，難怪他們見面時相處不好，未來他們的關係可能會更糟糕。 Max 砸嘴，抓了抓頭髮。

 

　　從那之後他以每半年長十公分的速度生長。腿時常抽筋，關節也痛，看Charlie的仰頭角度越來越小，他們的相處也越來越微妙。Charlie某次把他趕出了自己的貨車，因為他的賀爾蒙太濃會引響成年人的情緒和領地意識，Max知道那是因為他時常想著他父親自慰的關係。Charlie嗅得出來，並產生本能反感。Max也是，他在廉價汽車旅館的床單上想著，但是他無法停止。

　　正常人都會說，你不該幹你的血親，你不該幹一名強大的Alpha，你不該幹和你同性別的人。伴隨著這些說法他猛烈的射精，耗盡所有力氣只為了 Charlie 把手指伸進嘴裡舔掉上面的冰淇淋。他非常想要Charlie Kenton，深入骨髓。

 

　　和自己的同學調情，和老師調情，和陌生的漂亮女孩調情。有段時間他把Charlie鎖在櫃子裡，試著分散自己的注意力，那些約會都令他沮喪，Max Kenton在高中時覺得自己似乎不像十一歲時那般聰明。

　　Atom在他十六歲那年正式退役，被WRB列入名人堂，他們得到一段時間的密集媒體關注，同時Max也宣布自己不再參與比賽。 Charlie和他討論這件事時，他年輕的腦袋中閃過了一些討厭的念頭。要是這個男人可以親吻他，說不定什麼條件他都會答應。

 

　　一切的起頭發生在Tellet's Gym，才剛下過雨，空氣濃稠悶熱。Max在搭晚間客運回紐約之前和Charlie道別，那時他們有些疏離了，討論的話題都相當尷尬，他渾身散發著渴求的氣味，沒有費心隱藏，Bailey一定聞到了卻沒有開口問。

　　Charlie從來沒有挑明只是保持著禮貌的距離，某一天後他就不再滿懷喜悅的說「我愛你，兒子。」因為他察覺那並不恰當。 但Max沒有在他身上嗅出抗拒和厭惡，他依然放任自己的氣味充滿躁動幼稚的情慾。然後是那個下過雨的夜晚，在昏暗的路燈下Max逼近他的父親，直到他靠在粗糙的磚牆上。

　　那個過程十分緩慢，親密的不可思議。Max一直等著Charlie離開，視線在男人的雙眼、鼻尖、嘴唇上逡巡，最後他沒有等到，Charlie只是安靜的靠在牆上，眼睫下垂。Max側過臉，小心翼翼的把嘴唇貼在他的上面，不帶情慾的親吻，Max吮了那片下唇，並覺得胸腔痛苦的發癢。

　　「⋯⋯愛你。」他說。

　　等回過神來，他已經在長途客運上，腿間的勃起難以遮掩。他強迫自己睡著，慶幸著車上乘客並不多。回到紐約時，他突然發覺，這可能是最後一次見到他的父親。大概被過多青春期的波動賀爾蒙影響，回到家中腦子已經糊成一團，他從來沒有這麼消沈過。

　　直到聖誕節他都沒有 Charlie的消息。他看太多次手機了，幾乎可以引起生理不適，有時他還可以在睡前嚐到Charlie的嘴唇。新的學期開始後才是半夜亮起的通訊畫面。

　　『兩張紐約主場的公關票，有興趣嗎？』

　　耳機裡的搖滾樂團在朝他尖叫，一片黑暗中螢幕的藍光映在少年的臉上，他放下手機，將注意力回到電腦上繼續敲打鍵盤，如果他的寵物在房裡一定可以聞到他改變的氣味。

 

 

　　在轎車裡Max體會到了無法思維的大腦。他在Charlie放大的瞳孔中看到自己，男人的Alpha氣味將他包圍，擂台賽延續波動的賀爾蒙讓他們昏昏沈沈的。已經將近午夜，他的嗅覺一定出了問題，兩個Alpha的氣息應該相互牴觸，然而現在他們聞起來很棒，阻止一切的是Max的手，就壓在Charlie的胸膛，為他們之間隔出一段距離。

　　大腦的齒輪終於開始運作，後腦貼著車窗很冷，他輕易的後悔了，他該放任它發生。Charlie往後退開時身理機能發出無數多個拒絕的聲音，拒絕再次和他的父親疏離、拒絕沒有肢體碰觸、拒絕順從Alpha本能。年長的男人回到座位上盯著擋風玻璃外的濁黑風景，尷尬與羞赧竄上他的臉頰。

　　「抱歉，我以為你是那個意思。」

　　少年像隻狩獵者一樣撲上去，捕獲他的目標，Charlie的手肘短暫的撞到喇叭，轟鳴掩蓋舌頭滑進嘴裡的濡濕聲音。性慾的氣味在Max身上劇烈的爆開，Charlie在他的唇間細微喘息，碳酸飲料和合成牛肉的味道一下就被沖散，取代的是兩個Alpha兇猛的賀爾蒙爭鬥不休。

　　最終掌握主導權的是Charlie，在Max喘不過氣之前結束了這個親吻。少年的臉頰漲得通紅，暴躁的氣息逐漸消融，剩下溫暖的愛意和渴望。

　　「⋯⋯是的，我是這個意思。」他低聲說。

　　在Charlie把他送回家之前，Max屈身含住他的父親，液體險些衝進鼻腔裡。

 

 

-

 

 

　　Charlie兇猛的氣息扭曲，像風箏線一樣緊緊地纏繞他。Max以為自己開始流血，但他的手臂皮膚依然完好。年輕的Alpha感覺理智像壞掉的電漿螢幕，頻頻出現撕裂的開口，而本能每次都差這麼一點就佔了上風。

　　直到他等待的時間足夠久，晚餐在寒冷的天氣裡冷卻，被擋在門後的喉音聽來剝除了攻擊性，只剩下疲累和無法解決的性慾。公寓裡充斥著全新的氣息，如同兩隻對峙的雄獸般尖銳，他聽見鄰居在捶牆壁咒罵。Max四肢著地，打開浴室門的瞬間Charlie的賀爾蒙躁動起來，又馬上被壓制了下去，Max壓低自己的身體緩慢地移動到浴缸旁邊，避開視線接觸，他發情中伴侶再次掀動水花，目前為止還不壞，青年想著。

　　他可以直接嗅到Charlie濃厚的Alpha氣息，兩道呼吸都紊亂不堪，Max跟不上對方的節奏。血液開始漫上他的臉頰，Charlie的手指想觸碰他的肩膀，卻又馬上退縮回去。自己的耳朵一定紅了，高亢的情緒在憤怒與性慾中間擺盪。年輕的Alpha將雙手攀在浴缸邊緣，頑強抵抗著逃離的本能、順著另一個Alpha氣息將上身靠近Charlie，後者發出嚇阻的警告訊息。

　　「別這麼焦躁，冷靜點。」Max終於將視線移到Charlie的雙眼，他看到的是驚慌失措的發情Alpha，而不是他的同居人，也並非他的父親。「我現在要靠近你。」

　　Max討厭他們現在聞起來的氣息，卻強迫自己深呼吸，他不想錯過Charlie的任何一部分。正在發情的男人逐漸在他們建立起的信任中放鬆下來，Max從賀爾蒙的微妙變化中感受到原生赤裸的性慾和邀請，他將臉湊近Charlie的肩窩，並默許對方同樣的行為。

　　兩位Alpha嗅聞彼此，Charlie在年輕人的頸側汲取他特有的體味，而Max在他身上嗅到陌生Omega的氣息。屬於Alpha的獨佔慾在胃底翻湧，那一絲甜味刺痛著他的神經，為此他張開嘴，啃咬的衝動在一瞬間消逝了，上下齒列只擦過Charlie的肩膀。

　　「你生氣了？」Charlie將鼻尖埋進他的髮流中，聲音沙啞破碎，回答他的是青年短促的鼻哼。

 

　　「我要碰你了——」「——噢，操，好的——」「——不要攻擊我。」

　　Charlie的肩膀顫抖起來，他當然想攻擊Max，但是想被他觸摸的渴望更勝一籌。那隻溫暖的右手覆蓋在他的臉頰，摩擦下巴和耳後，Charlie喜歡Max的愛撫，等到另一隻手滑過背肌，他已經完全放鬆在Max的肩膀上。氣息沒有這麼糟糕了，他們都在為彼此壓抑本能，至少鄰居已經暫時停止咆哮。

　　腹部、腰部、髖骨、大腿。隨著他的手掌Charlie的慾望始終追隨，他的味道暴露了心思，Max親吻他的咽喉、聽他按耐不住的喘息，呼吸的頻率又回到急切短促。

　　他張開嘴，他舔了他的口腔。嚐起來奇妙的一個吻，在還沒決定喜不喜歡之前他們就一起沉了下去。兩人身上同時散發出濃烈的性慾費洛蒙，令Max都忍不住皺起眉頭，Charlie撬開他的牙關，用唇舌潛入深處，Max可以交出主導權，暫時。

　　年長的Alpha牽引著青年的手掌放到自己的陰莖上，以往他會很樂意替愛人手活，Max用舌頭推拒了一下Charlie的情熱，遲疑地將五指繞在勃起的外生殖器上，接著中斷濕漉漉的親吻。

　　「我們別進展這麼快好了。」年輕Alpha艱難的輕撫手中粗壯的陰莖，發現自己差點就要 _膜拜他_ 。Charlie眼睛溢出明顯的悵然若失，在Max的掌握中不安地扭動抽搐。

　　「好、當然，你會感覺不舒服，我理解。」

　　「不，我是說我們，」Max的手在性器上滑動，Charlie面對挑逗有些發怒。「你瞧，我們的情緒都不太穩定。」

　　「你真的在生氣。」男人發出渾厚的咕嚕，眼神在青年粉色的臉上來回視察。

　　「現在生氣的是你。」Max放開男人的下體，他散發出失望的氣息。

　　「我可以自己解決，」Charlie低語，「Omega不在附近，這不會持續太長。」

　　「我才不會在你發情的時候放過你，你休想。」Max煽動鼻翼，調整呼吸，藍色的雙眼閃爍著獵食者的光芒。「現在從浴缸出來，你這樣會感冒。」

　　Charlie因為Max的命令興奮地發抖。

 

 

　　他在棉被底下嘆息，Max的氣息包圍著他，身為較強勢的Alpha，Charlie得習慣被壓制，或更甚，他應該要 _被征服_ 。他喜歡Max的房間、Max的床鋪，他的情緒在這個空間裡總是很高亢。男人抬起視線，Max坐在電腦前寫信給指導教授，內容是他不能出席研討會的原因，當然不是因為同性伴侶突然發情。

　　味道還是不太好。Charlie把口鼻埋進棉被，嗅著Max的特殊體味。他們內心都還在抗拒某些本能，例如Max在抗拒服從性、Charlie則在抗拒Omega引發的情動反應。

　　Max終於將他的晚餐消耗了一半，Charlie只差一點就在床單上磨擦自己，但這太放蕩，他只發出一聲輕柔呻吟。

　　「別這樣。」Max轉過臉看著發情的Alpha，感覺有些羞恥又困擾。

　　「怎樣？」

　　「那樣，」他比劃Charlie全身，「在我的床上一直邀請我過去含你的屌。」

　　「我在發情，你難不成希望我開始朗讀你的論文？」Charlie慵懶的眨眼，「還是你願意一邊解釋你的研究項目一邊操我？」

　　「我拒絕，你這神經病。」

 

-

 

　　 Charlie出生在相對保守的年代，Alpha性徵無疑是抽中人人稱羨的那張金獎券，他們可以輕易攀上權高位重的地位、加入長春藤名校的秘密社團、擁有優先繁衍子嗣的權力。Charlie的Alpha天性完全發揮在他擅長的拳擊擂台上，勝利瀰漫著創傷和血腥氣息，他享受著裁判高舉著他的手臂，讓觀眾咆哮他的姓氏。

　　「你偶爾是隻泰迪熊，偶爾是隻蝴蝶，在圍場裡卻是一隻獸。」Bailey對他的形容大致概括生理性別對他個人造成的行為影響。

　　 幾次賽後延續著的亢奮，他造成一些不必要的意外，Bailey背後的傷疤是某次較嚴重的遺留，後來她用刺青將痕跡蓋了過去。Bailey是摯友、是馴獸師，也是會在他耗盡理性時保護他的Beta。

　　Bailey曾經想成為一名女拳手，但是她的性別不允許，後來她選擇機械工程的學位，但是她可能在幾個臨時的非法拳擊場比賽過，而且Charlie會幫她編出許多她莫名其妙破相的謊話。

　　右上的牙床有個缺口，Charlie在畢業前那場比賽遺失了一顆大臼齒，Bailey把止血棉塞進他流血的口鼻，引導他的呼吸不被鼻血嗆住。他輸了那場比賽，事後休養了一個月，期間只窩在Bailey的床上假裝自己不能走動，讓午後陽光照射在他發冷的腳指尖，數著女性皮膚上的瘀痕，在畢業前留下一場敗局的紀錄。

 

　　對方是個令人印象深刻的傢伙。Charlie經歷了一場掙扎的比賽，他敢說當時受到的第一個攻擊就對他的左肱骨造成不小傷害，他們像兩頭憤怒的公牛在圍場裡被彼此的費洛蒙凌遲，並被炫目的燈光和鼓噪的人群逼出一次比一次更猛烈的物理撞擊。最終結束在Charlie沒站穩的右腳踝上，對方花不到一點力氣就將他成功壓制在地面，Charlie只能舉起手臂保護自己的面部和腦部，那人的手肘像個巨槌撞斷那顆離群的臼齒後比賽結束的鐘聲響起，場地撒著斑斑血跡。

　　「很棒的比賽，兄弟。」還沒等評審公布比分，對方朝他伸出手，他們用肩膀互碰表達敬意。那人的暴戾氣息消失的無影無蹤，好像站在擂臺上的選手不是個強壯的男性Alpha一樣，他吞下更多口腔裡的滲血。

　　在場後Charlie用破裂的微笑對他說， _以後場上見。_ Kenton理所當然的認為那位優秀的拳手會像他一樣進到職業圈，以後再說起這段故事時他們會不約而同地提起被打掉的臼齒。但不如他所想，在校際賽上展現高度天賦的對手並沒有往方面繼續發展，Charlie不是他的朋友，但是他依然可以從各種側面消息聽說他的狀況。

　　那位Alpha藉由手術和施打賀爾蒙除去強勢性別的性徵，連同必定被期許亦會被原諒的特權和蠻橫彌平。他將自己的天生優勢掏出來，揉成一團可以扔棄的東西，選擇隱身進更廣大的人群中，享受平庸、汲汲營營和完全的自控。

 

　　Charlie知道Max曾希望自己是個Beta，與他跳脫框架行事的個性較謀合的性別；或許身為父親的角色猜想Max更想要與母親靠近一些，成為離強權結構更遠一些、更安定的中堅份子。但這也不會改變男孩天生是個優秀的Alpha的事實。血緣的紐帶將他們絞緊，在相排斥和相吸引之間來回咬合，那些疲累和疼痛並不亞於當時站在拳擊場上爭鬥的時刻。

　　年輕Alpha的一舉一措都令他心焦，無論是張狂且不成熟的氣味，或是青春期散發出的適合交配的訊息，都令半身躺入中年危機的他十分恐慌。恐慌指數一直上下不穩定波動，直到他發現Max不刻意隱藏的求偶費洛蒙在他身邊毫無隱藏，中年人的驚恐正式到達臨界值。

　　他們經歷了一段詭譎的相處模式，Charlie總是有意無意的想令Max臣服，反之亦然，偶爾他們對峙的壓力會上升到肢體碰觸或言語攻擊，但是他們並沒有真正傷害過彼此。沒有更多衝突，也沒有戲劇化的場景，待到Charlie停止與Max紊亂的費洛蒙抗爭，放棄某些Alpha必定恪守的狹隘規範，回應給他的是無垠的眷溺，幾乎令他迷亂失足。

　　他們相似的地方依然只有性別。Max成年後很少提及此類話題，好像他抓著這條僅剩的證據，證明他不輕易對教條妥協的個性，以及謹記他們每次接觸時所產生的非自主相斥。

 

 

　　男人在狹窄的床上扭動髖骨。困頓的倦意讓他更加不耐，Max帶著水氣和薄荷味擠進Charlie身後，將臉埋進他的頸側，緩慢的深吸一口，嗅到Alpha之間火花四濺的角力，和相衝突的乖順溫馴。男孩濕熱的吐息在他的頸動脈附近縈繞。他急促的倒抽一口氣，Max像個作勢要標記他的Alpha，啣著那處肌肉等待著反抗。

　　Charlie想擰斷Max摟過腰際的臂膀，或任何一寸侵犯到私領域的挑釁，但是他這麼 _飢渴的想望年輕Alpha的陰莖_ 。男人的喉嚨深處發出轟隆低吟，並再次挪動胯部，讓身後人的膝蓋撬開他的腿，暴露喉嚨、胸腔、腹部和私處，那是他未曾有過交出支配權的姿態。Max最終只在那處留下一個吻，並讓Charlie渾沌大腦中有關被 _徹底佔有_ 的幻想瞬間煙消雲散。

　　那人的手指纏繞住他的，扯著被單拉成緊繃的折線，光裸的尾椎處傳來他人炙熱的腹部溫度，以及粗礪體毛廝磨著他顫抖、承受快慢不均撞擊的臀部，落在皮膚上潮濕的吻蒸發在與肉體相反的低溫中。勃發的性器完整嵌入他身後柔軟的開口，膨脹的陰莖結適度填滿空乏的慾望溝壑，混合的費洛蒙描繪著年輕臉頰上的雀斑和紅暈。Charlie的舌尖被另一人的唇齒侵略的某個時刻，巨大的潮熱洪流幾乎將他溺斃。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先把他們晾在床上，我還沒想到後面要寫啥（太久以前寫的都忘光的意味


End file.
